


Hey, yeah, yeah

by wierdrocks



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drunken Shenanigans, Found Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wierdrocks/pseuds/wierdrocks
Summary: Rita can never remember the actual names of songs.





	Hey, yeah, yeah

“Vic—Victor, what’s the He-Man song?” Rita asked him with all the seriousness she could muster. The five of them were making the long journey from the pub to where Cliff had parked the bus back when the lot had been packed for happy hour. It was now well past midnight, a full moon hanging over their heads.

“What?” Vic laughed. He’d only had a few drinks, enough to get comfortably warm and loose.  
Rita narrowed her eyes. “You know, the He-Man song! He goes,” she tilted her head up toward the sky and let out a long shout.

“Oh.” Vic chuckled. “By 4 Non Blonds?”

“Is—is that who sings it?” She stumbled a little, walking backwards across uneven pavement. Vic reached out to help steady her but she was too busy interrogating him about song lyrics. “How does it go? The He-Man song?” She started humming, still walking backwards, one hand swaying off beat.

Suddenly, Jane was in Vic’s field of vision, popping up between him and Rita with her arms in the air. “_And I cry sometimes when I’m lying in bed!_” She was surprisingly on-key for someone who’d downed three pitchers of blue raspberry margaritas by herself. “_Just to get it all out, what’s in my head!_”

“Yes!” Rita pointed at her, bouncing up and down a little. Jane kept singing as she celebrated. “Yes, that’s the one! The He-Man so—_and I take a deep breath and I get real high!_” The two of them started sing-screaming the lyrics at each other, still sort of sidestepping toward the bus. Vic laughed, open and loud and clear. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun. 

Behind him, there was a grunt and Cliff’s voice sounded annoyed. “Lar, come on.” Vic turned back toward them, the girls struggling with which verse came after the first chorus. Larry and Cliff had been trailing behind them; Larry hadn’t been drunk in a long time and it was hitting him kind of hard. Cliff, their stalwart designated driver, had been trying this best to keep Larry upright.

Now, Larry was shoving at him as if trying to get away. “Excuse me, sir, but I _have_ a _boyfriend_.” He took a couple of wobbly steps toward Vic, who was struggling not to laugh. 

“Yeah, I know, Lar.” Cliff sighed. “I’m just trying to help you to the bus.” He wrapped an arm around Larry’s waist and Larry turned in his grip to poke him in the chest. 

“Hey, hey—you know what? If my boyfriend were here! He—he could _bench_ you.” Vic was laughing out loud now. 

Suddenly next to him, Jane pawed at his hoodie. “Hey, I think Larry might be drunk.”

“Yeah.” There were actual tears in Vic’s organic eye. “Maybe a little bit.”

“Larry.” Cliff sighed again. “I _am_ your boyfriend. Come here.” He grabbed Larry around the waist and hoisted him over one shoulder.

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute.” Larry wiggling a little but made no serious attempt to get away. Cliff marched past Jane and Vic, who had collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“Come on, guys, let’s go home.” Cliff said. 

Rita walked behind Cliff so she could look at Larry while she talked. “Larry, do you know the He-Man song? You know-” she did a little swaying dance. “_Oh, Ohh, ohhhhhhh~?_” 

“_Um_, I’m gay,” Larry said firmly. 

“That’s a yes.” Vic chuckled. 

At the same time, Jane pointed at him and yelled, “Same!” The three of them started singing the first verse as loudly as they could. For Larry, that was a sort of humming, happy mumble as he tapped rhythmically on Cliff’s back. For Rita and Jane, it was unrestrained shouting, heads tipped back toward the sky. Cliff had started dancing by the time they got the bus. Vic pulled the doors open so he could get Larry inside and plop him down in a seat. 

“Cliff.” Larry sighed. “Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hi, baby.” Cliff pressed a kissed to the side of his head. Rita slid into the seat next to Larry and cuddled up to him, still trying to remember lyrics. Vic settled into the bench behind the driver’s seat. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. He smiled at the sudden weight across his lap, the head on his shoulder. He slung an arm across Jane’s thighs as she settled on top of him. Cliff started up the bus and they drove home to the tune of Jane’s off-key humming.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these losers so much.


End file.
